


Works in Progress

by HierofSlytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HierofSlytherin/pseuds/HierofSlytherin
Summary: All the stuff I started and didn't finish in Senior year. If you see anything you like, feel free to request me to continue, and I'll try my best to give you more. All of these characters will be set in the same universe, and basically one big connected work in progress, unless otherwise stated in the Author's note. So, enjoy. Also, feel free to ask any questions and I'll do my best to answer them.





	1. A Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian (15) is one of the victims of the football team's abuse. His parents are going through a nasty divorce and his girlfriend broke it off with him due to him putting his needs before hers. He lives with his fathers and his usually drunken mother is fighting for custody of him. He's stuck in a tough situation.

     “It is nice to see you again, Julian. I was sure that I would not see you again after our previous session. What made you return?”

     “My father, of course. Why else would you be sitting in that hideous recliner and I on this hideous, yet surprisingly comfortable, couch? He’s the only reason I continue to grace you with my presence.”

    Having apparently not expected his sarcasm so soon into the conversation, a sigh escapes her. He allows the corner of his lips to upturn in a smirk, which only seems to further irritate her. Meeting a pair of unamused and tired brown ones, grey eyes sparkle with amusement. After kicking of his shoes, they connect with the floor causing soft thumps as he folds his legs beneath him, determining that if he must be stuck there that he will be comfortable. Julian looks at her confused under her awaiting gaze, realizing that she must’ve said something while he was tuning her out to adjust.

     “Whenever you are ready, you can respond. Now, I will ask you the question again since you obviously were not listening to me earlier. How is school?”  


_The sound of something, someone, colliding with metal echoes down the long hallway as someone slides down the face of the lockers after losing his footing. Laughter reaches the collapsed boy’s ears, his attackers continuing down the hall while celebrating their act of violence. He whimpers almost inaudibly, pain radiating from the collision with the locker handle as a bruise blooms at the point of contact. The teen forces himself to his feet even though he would rather not move from his current location. The knowledge that he must get to class before the bell rings motivates him enough to rise to his feet. Julian slides into his biology class right as the bell sounds._  
  


     “It’s almost as bad as being here. Boring and uneventful,” he answers, his voice tight and shoulders tense from the memory of the abuse he endures while on school grounds.

     “If you say so. What about at home? How is the divorce affecting you?”  


_“What was that?! You know that’s not true! Julian would rather be with me!”_

_“Oh really? Is that so, Michael? Then why does he call me every night?”_

_“Because, Christina, even if we don’t love each other, he still loves both of us. He would do the same if he was with you.”_

_Julian flinches at the volume and amount of anger in his parents’ voices as it intensifies with their disagreement. Unaware when the drops had begun to run down them, his hand slides the black frames back up his nose before wiping the wetness from his cheeks. His Algebra II assignment blurs as tears collect in his eyes before spilling over. The slamming of the front door causes the son of the former couple to flinch once more. Footsteps approach his door as the vibrations from the slammed door fade away. His father’s knuckles rap against the wood barrier that separates parent from child._

_“She’s gone now, Julian. I’m sorry that you had to listen to that. Go ahead and put your homework up for the night. You can finish it in the morning. Get some sleep.”_  
  


     “It’s not affecting me at all. The issue doesn’t involve me. It’s between my parents, and it’s their issue, not mine,” he replies, hoping that she didn’t notice him flinch in response to her query.

     “Ok, let us change topics then. Your father mentioned you having a girlfriend during your first visit about a month ago. How is that going?”  


     _“You forgot our six-month anniversary?! How hard is it to remember one date?!”_

_“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t trying to. Just with the divorce and the move. There’s been so much going on. Let me make it up to you on Friday. Please, Blythe.”_

_“How do I know you’re not just going to skip out on me again? You already forgot today. This is worse than you cheating on me. Here I thought that you were actually going to be a good boyfriend and remember all the important dates. But, no. You’re just as incompetent and untrustworthy as the rest of them.”_

_“I won’t forget about Friday. I promise that I’ll take you out to dinner and then to go see the movie you’ve been wanting to watch. It’s only two days away.”_

_“No. I can’t trust you. Not after you forgot such an important date and milestone in our relationship. We’re over, Julian.”_

_Grey eyes turn stormy as the girl he believed he was in love with walks away from him for forgetting one date that was important to her, but she never brought up before. He folds his arms over his chest to hug himself, in an unconscious attempt to provide some comfort after the sudden split. Having the knowledge of the empty state of his house due to his father’s work schedule, the teen begins to make his way home. Julian bites his lip, trying to give some physical manifestation of his pain to focus on rather than the constrictions of his chest. The taste of iron soon washing over his tongue from the wound on his lip._  
  


“I broke up with her a couple weeks ago. Right after I started coming here. Coincidence? I think not,” he responds, his sarcasm emerging to cover the hurt.

     “You know that I cannot help you if you sit in mostly silence. Correct? This requires some genuine input from you for this to be successful. Your father is not paying me for you to just sit there for an hour and only respond with sarcastic comments,” she informs him, the sight of the boy on her couch reminding her of her failure helping her own child.

     Her speech causes an eyebrow raise in response, the teen already knowing all the information she just provided him with and what is required of him. His eyes roll before focusing on her unimpressed gaze, withdrawing another sigh from her. He allows his expression to mimic the one he had at the beginning of the session as his smirk slides back onto his lips. The doctor shakes her head, unable to tolerate his stubborn nature any longer.

     “You are free to go. Our time is completed for this week,” she watches as he immediately begins to pull on his boots that were laying on the floor, “I will see you on Friday. Will already has you in for the same time, so that you, at least, have a stable schedule. Goodbye, Julian.”

     “See you then, Emma,” he says, sounding relieved as he exits her office, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the characters have little character profiles like the one at the beginning. I know of at least one that I'm actually going to have to write because I don't have his.
> 
> Have any questions or want more information? Feel free to leave a comment below.


	2. Never Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of this extended universe, focusing on a different set of characters this time.
> 
> Ashyr takes time to visit his boyfriend of his birthday and to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashyr doesn't have a character profile... But, I'll get to work on that very soon. Also, I know that dialogue goes on forever. Trust me.

     Rays of sunshine rain down over the nearly empty garden of tombstones. Leaves crunch beneath the soles of the Converse of one of the few living occupants of the cemetery. Navigating the area with familiarity, the young man stops in front of a newer looking stone. He drops down before it, folding his legs beneath him. Without his permission, tears stream down his cheeks at just the sight of the engraved name. The paper in hand crinkles as he tightens his grip on it in preparation to read.

     “Hello, my dear friend. It looks as if we meet again. It feels as if we’ve been separated for so long even though it’s barely been four months. I’m sorry that I haven’t been to visit you since your funeral. Your loss is wound still as fresh as the day I heard the news of your death. Also, the fact that I was forced out of state for summer break and school just started back about a month ago didn’t help at all. The pain lingers, no matter what I do or who I talk to. Don’t worry! I haven’t hurt myself, again. Just the thought of you blaming yourself for not being able to prevent me from hurting myself and the knowledge of you being this cause this time. I just can’t do it. I’m still barely able to cope as the days go by. I wish you were here, just to be with me for five more minutes. Five minutes wouldn’t be nearly enough time, but it would be better than none. One minute you’re beside me, laughing and smiling, and the next gone, leaving silence behind. The silence was too much to bear at first, and almost still is at times. Without you around, everything became dull. Colors aren’t as vibrant, moments just not as happy or as exciting. How am I supposed to go on without you by my side?” His fingertips run over the smooth stone, feeling the indent of his partner’s name engraved into the surface. “Thirteen years I lived without you, without ever really knowing true happiness. Ever since that day in the parking lot, I never thought I would be alone again. You were by side and I believed you always would. Though I had imagined it on the bad days, I never thought I would have to live a life without you in it. And, now I do. You saved my life and, in the process, became the center of it. You used to tell me stories to distract me during panic attacks and would stand up to anyone who even looked at me wrong. I think having the whole cheerleading squad behind you really helped though. My knight in designer clothing. You were the only one who never gave up on me. Even as my life fell apart. Who put me back together in the aftermath of coming out to my parents? You did. Slowly, anywhere you were became more and more like home then my house ever was. Your parents, well, I haven’t seen them since they lowered the casket into the ground. I imagine they still don’t fully understand what our relationship was. Do you think they still believe I corrupted you? I could tell you were gay from the moment you walked into our Pre-Algebra class all those years ago. I guess the school district did something right for once. Look! I made a joke! Progress, right? Just a little bit. Our friends are adjusting ok. Nobody complains anymore when I walk around in your favorite sweatshirt. You know your cheerleading one you always let me wear because I forgot my jacket. I think we both knew I forgot it on purpose just to wear it. It always made me feel safe when you weren’t around. I swear, some days it still smells like you. I don’t know if I can do this without you. It’s getting harder since my father isn’t holding back now that you’re gone. There’s no one around who just hugs me anymore, so no threat of discovery. But, I have to. For you, because of you. I need you, though. I need you.”

     The tears cease their descent down his cheeks, the boy having no more tears cry. At the sound of familiar voices, he pushes himself up from the ground and brushes off his jeans. Slightly upset about their time together being cut short, a sad smile is directed towards the tombstone. He balls the paper up, shoving the crumpled ball into his pocket.

      “Happy birthday, Anastasius. I love you,” Ashyr whispers softly, turning away from his boyfriend and walking away as not to be discovered by his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or want more information? Feel free to leave a comment below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... This is Dalton. He also doesn't have a character profile. Sorry?

     "-vak. Mr. Covak! Did you hear a word I just said?" The principal questions, her eyes irritated and unamused.

     She stares at the skinny-jeaned clad teen before her. Uninterested pools of blue look back at her with a smirk upturning the corner of his lips, his boots coming to rest on the top of her desk before she pushes them down with a glare.

     "Of course, I did, Diane. Don't say fuck or shit or asshole or bullshit or anything fun for that matter. I also can't bully kids in the form of accidental shoving, tripping, or other physical harm. Oh! I need to stop beating the shit out of our fucking awful football team too," he paraphrases, looking at her challengingly, "And, now for the next three weeks, I'm hanging out with my best friend Jamie after school for detention. Is that right?"

     His eyes fill with amusement at her sigh and rises to his feet, knowing she's getting annoyed with him once again.

     "Now that all that bullshit is over. I have a nap, I mean math class. I'll see you tomorrow because those motherfuckers don't know how to keep me out of trouble," the teen says, walking out of her office with a sway of his hips.

     Dalton walks down the hallway and getting glances as he makes his way out to the field, knowing it's not just because of the swirling ink proudly displayed on his forearms.

     "Feel free to take a picture. I know that these jeans make my ass look great and my legs go on for miles. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll let you touch."

     He smirks at the girl leading morning cheerleading practice, unable to take his eyes off her ass as he walks towards where they're practicing. A whistle escapes his lips, drawing the attention of all the cheerleaders.

     "Oh, Rachel! We need to have a little chat!" Dalton sing-songs, approaching the head cheerleader as she attempts to conduct practice. 

     "Shouldn't you be suspended, Covak?"

     "Unfortunately not. I just got lectured by our generous headmistress and told I have detention for the next three weeks with my favorite math teacher. I think I'm getting close to being expelled from this shithole though. So, that's progress."

     "Why are you here?" Rachel questions, setting her hands on her hips as she glares at him for interrupting her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or want more information? Feel free to leave a comment below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wants to do is talk to his best friend again. What happened was a mistake. He didn't do it on purpose. He would never want to hurt him like he did on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a part of the universe that the others are. I have no idea when I actually started this one, it may have been before the rest, but who knows. I've edited the document since I first typed it. I do have more for Carsyn if I can find the papers, so look out for that.

**To Seth**  (12:35 am) [ _Hey… It’s been three weeks since the accident and… I miss you_ ]   
**To Seth**  (12:36 am) [ _Can we talk? You’ve been avoiding me. I can hardly sleep anymore_ ]   
   
      **To Carsyn**  (12:41 am) [ _Fuck you. I don’t care what you’ve going through, Syn_ ]   
      **To Carsyn**  (12:44 am) [ _Leave me alone. Stop messaging me, and DON’T contact me_ ]   
   
**To Seth**  (12:44 am) [ _No!_ ]   
**To Seth**  (12:46 am) [ _You know that’s not what I meant! You’ve just been ignoring me, and…_ ]   
**To Seth**  (12:48 am) [ _I miss you_ ]   
**To Seth**  (12:48 am) [ _I want to see you_ ]   
**To Seth**  (12:48 am) [ _Please…_ ]   


    Distraught green eyes gaze upon the lit screen before them awaiting a notification that their owner doubts will ever cross the screen. It dims before showing black, the screen having fallen asleep while he cradled the device in his hands. One-minute passes like an hour, five like a century, ten like an eternity. His thumb applies the needed pressure to wake the screen from its restful nap, 12:58 am displayed proudly on it as if it’s doing nothing wrong. A sigh escapes his lips, disappointment and guilt welling up inside of him as he allows his phone to fall from his hands to the mattress below, unharmed. Fingers grasp at his hair in a physical manifestation of his emotions, his broken wrist protesting while he tugs on the strands causing his scalp to protest too. Suddenly, a familiar chime resounds through the room, seeming louder than it actually is. Carsyn dives for his phone, working to unlock the screen as fast as possible before staring at the single message he received.   


**To** **Carsy** **n**  (1:00 am) [ _Fine. Meet me at our spot. Ten minutes. If you’re even one minute late… I’ll be gone. Forever._ ]   


     The words take a moment to process in his mind, unbelievable and seemingly unreal in that moment. A quick glance to the clock shows  **1:05 am**  as if taunting him about the fact he spent so much time staring at a text rather than getting ready to leave to meet the boy on the other end of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or want more information? Feel free to leave a comment below.


End file.
